Sweetie Belle y Jonathan
by JonathanBML
Summary: Sweetie Belle viajo a la tierra para conocer a lo que seria...Jonathan un Humano no muy controlado,Tendran varias aventuras epicas de vida o muerte , Este fic puede haber de todo , no aseguro nada
1. Algo imposible

**Asi es , Nuevo fanfic , Este si estará de principio a fin se los aseguro! , Habran cosas inesperadas en este fic , Es como un real life , Asi que empezemos!**

 **Sweetie Belle y Jonathan**

 **Capitulo 1 : Algo Imposible**

 **POV PRIMERA PERSONA:JONATHAN**

Hola , Mi nombre es Jonathan , Soy un chico de tan solo unos escasos 20 años , Soy algo moreno con un cabello negro , mis ojos son cafes , Mido 1.61 Y peso 48 kg porque les digo tanto , al grano

Mis Padres murieron hace tiempo , cuando tenia 15 años , desde ese entonces me he dedicado a varias cosas que no les puedo contar , vivo solo , en un vecindario de los rincones de Monterrey , en fin , Soy un Chico normal como cualquier otro.

Me encuentro viendo la TV , Algo común de cada dia , Me fijo que eran las 12 , Hora de ir a Trabajar

Asi que apague la TV y decidi salir de la casa , a mi trabajo claro

Siempre voy de píe a mi trabajo , el transporte publico es una mierda , He tenido malas experiencias ahí , Cabe recalcar que por este camino , paso por debajo de un puente , no muy transitado , asi que mientras pasaba por el puente , vi algo en unas hierbas , no había nadie transitando por los rincones , normalmente esto esta vacio , pero que habrá en esas hierbas , un indigente?

Decidi acercarme a las hierbas para ver que era y …..

E-Espera e-eso es un p-pony?

Maldito Pachuco me dio droga como siempre , He fumado mucha droga de ese amigo , va a ver

Para comprobar si era real decidi tocarlo , y efectivamente era real

Este era de color blanco con una melena rosada y morada , Era un unicornio pero , parece chiquito , como si fuera una potrilla

Lo que mas me llamo la atención fue su marca en el trasero , un escudo rosado con un signo musical , mierda , no puedo dejarlo ahí , tengo que hacer algo

Ya se! , La llevare a mi casa , le dire a mi jefe que no podre ir al trabajo , Asi que llevaba un abrigo negro con unos guantes igual negros , decidi quitarme el abrigo y cubrir a la pony , Asi nadie me detectara

Camine hasta mi casa no era tan lejos , Abri la puerta y decidi poner a la pony en el sofá

Era lo mas adorable que había visto en mi vida , nunca he sonreído desde que murieron mis padres

E-Espera Esta abriendo los ojos

Esos hermosos ojos color verdes , Los abre poco a poco

Mierda , que hare?

Abrio los ojos completamente

Pony:Q-Que Paso

Jonathan:Tranquila , acuéstate

La pony se levanta de repente al verme

Pony:Q-Quien eres tu? Y que eres

Jonathan:Tranquila , Soy Jonathan y soy un Humano

Pony: Donde estoy? , Donde están mis amigas

Jonathan: Eso mismo pregunto , de donde vienes

Pony: (Se calma un poco) Ah….

Jonathan:Como te llamas?

Pony:Me llamo Sweetie Belle

Jonathan:Oh que lindo nombre , Se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo , eres una pequeña potrilla , No busco hacerte daño

SB:En fin , Que es este Lugar?

Jonathan:Como que es este Lugar? De que lugar del planeta tierra eres TU?

SB:Soy de Equestria

Jonathan:Equestria nunca había oído de ese lugar

 **Muy muy corto capitulo pero el siguiente tendrá 2000 PALABRAS , Ademas no me tardare en subir el capitulo de Far Cry Equestria , Reviews , las leo todas , por ejemplo redacción , historia , etc , en fin chao ;)**


	2. Nueva responsabilidad

**Bueno capitulo de 2.000 palabras vamos alla!**

 **SB y Jonathan**

 **Capitulo 2 : Nueva Responsabilidad**

 **1 HORA ANTES DE LLEGAR A EQUESTRIA**

 **Primera Persona Sweetie Belle**

Yo estaba en la casa club de las CMC , Scootaloo y Applebloom habían salido para buscar algo , no me acuerdo , Mientras apreciaba las fotos de todos los ponys que hemos ayudado , el cielo se empezó a nublar de una manera muy oscura , que raro , Los pegasos dijeron que no habría lluvia hoy , Sali de la casa club y al ver ….

Los vientos empezaron a subir , los arboles , algunos se arrancaban otros se movían las hojas muy bruscamente

Me asuste al principio , veo que la granja de Applejack empieza a .. Destruirse

VIDA VIDA VIDA

Esa palabra es lo único que me suena en mi mente , De repente Applejack viene hacia mi

Applejack:Tenemos que irnos! , Donde están Applebloom y Scootaloo?

Yo:No-No están

Applejack:Santa Celestia! , Tenemos que buscarlas

Yo:Con estos vientos?

Applejack:No quiero que le pase nada a mi hermana!

Ella y yo galopamos , llegamos al bosque everfree , El viento ya era una barbaridad , Era difícil quedarme quieta , Seguimos galopando

Llegamos al antiguo castillo de las princesas , entramos

Applejack:Busca!

Yo:Pero porque en el castillo?

Applejack:SOLO BUSCA!

Me grito , segui buscando , el techo se caia , Llege a unas escaleras por abajo del castillo , Abri una puerta y …..

Algo me cego la vista , veía todo en blanco , vi unos ojos rojizos

?:Creian que me Derrotaron? , SE EQUIVOCAN!

Yo:QUE QUIERES!

?:Quiero Equestria , El Murio y ahora gobernare! Y tu insignificante potrilla de mierda , VETE AL CARAJO!

Abrio un portal , el portal me succiono

Era horrible , Que le paso a Equestria?

 **VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD**

 **Primera Persona Jonathan**

Sweetie me lo conto

Le había preguntado como llego a la Tierra ….. Oh no puede ser , Pero que hare?

Solo soy un Humano y ella es una yegua

Jonathan:Yo de verdad lo siento….. Yo perdi a mis padres

Sweetie se deprime un momento

Sweetie:Mu-Murieron?

Yo asentí

Tocan el timbre de mi casa , Ay mierda! , No quiero que vean a Sweetie

Jonathan:Sweetie escondete!

Sweetie:Para que?

Jonathan:Solo hazlo!

Sweetie se escondio debajo de una mesa , decidi ir a abrir la puerta

Era mi amigo , Se llamaba Andres

Andres:Listo?

Yo saque mi pistola

Jonathan:Listo

Andres:Pues prepárate , vamos a robar el oxxo de la esquina wey

Yo era un ladron , robaba , Habia cometido alrededor de 5 asesinatos , Un Delincuente/Asesino por suerte la policía nunca sospechaba de mi , No sabían mi identidad , me cubria siempre con un paliacate cuando cometia algún robo , Yo trabajaba de 2 cosas , de Delincuente y Maestro de Secundaria

Cerre la puerta y le dije a Sweetie que saliera

Jonathan:Sweetie , puedes ponerte en mi mochila? Y procura que no te vean que saldremos

Sweetie:C-Claro

Saque mi mochila algo mediana y ella se puso ahí , era muy tierno

Asi que Sali de mi casa , me cambie el abrigo a una chamarra azul , igual con guantes negros , Sweetie asomaba muy poco su cabeza

Sweetie:Wow , Hay muchas montañas aquí

Jonathan:Y que lo digas

Asi que asi , cabe recalcar que faltaban 2 semanas para el invierno , Yo se que en Monterrey no nieva pero si que hace frio desde ahora

Me iva a pie , Sweetie veía muchas cosas

Sweetie:Que son esas cosas? Parecen carretas

Jonathan:Se llaman Autos , son como las carretas pero mas rapidas y mejores

Sweetie:No veo a algún pony que le de rienda

Jonathan:Es porque tenemos mas tecnología

Y Asi pregunta en pregunta , Me agrada tener a una pony conmigo ,hasta que al fin llegamos , ahí me estaba esperando mi amigo

Jonathan:Sweetie , ya escondete ahora

Sweetie me hizo caso y ahora lo de todos los días

Jonathan:Ya estoy listo (me subo el paliacate negro)

Andres:Vamos

Ahora entramos al oxxo y ya saben….

Andres:TODOS AL SUELO O LES METEMOS UN TIRO!

Todas las personas (que eran 10 ) asustados nos hicieron caso

Andres tenia una p226 y yo una M1911

Ahora mi parte

Le amenazo con la pistola al cajero y le digo

Jonathan:DAME EL DINERO O SUFRIRAS

El cajero me haze caso y me da el dinero

Jonathan: Oh oh

Unos de Seguridad privada entraron bruscamente , Tenian una Spas 12 Cada uno (eran 2)

Yo sin pensarlo les dispare a ambos en la cabeza

 **Primera persona Sweetie Belle**

Oigo a Jonathan , Esta … Amenazando?

No saldré de la mochila pero….. Oigo un sonido muy fuerte , me estoy asustando

 **Primera Persona Jonathan**

Corro y recojo una escopeta , la recargo , le puse 3 balas (Tome la municion)

Jonathan:Vamonos Cagando Leches!

Andres también agarra una escopeta

Como no teníamos Auto , Simple ….Nos robamos uno

Agarre un Chevrolet Aveo Rojo , le rompi el vidrio y pues hize técnicas de robo ,

Algo de cables , no puedo explicarlo

Yo conduzi , ya venia la policía , esto era al estilo GTA

Yo me concentraba en conducir , la mochila estaba en el otro asiento , Mierda

Policia:DETENGANSE AHORA!

2 Camionetas nos perseguían

Jonathan:Plan B?

Andres:Claro

Pues nos fuimos por la avenida y …. Nos caimos al rio

Dios duele bastante!

El auto cayo , Andres se quedo Inconsciente

Mierda SWEETIE!

Abro la mochila , Oh no

Sweetie esta inconsciente con unas heridas , no graves pero aun asi

Salgo del auto con la mochila y me quito el paliacate , Andres….

Que el se valla a la mierda , Este es el ultimo robo que cometo , No robare mas porque ahora tengo una responsabilidad con una pony , Si pudiera la adoptaría

Pero que mierdas estoy diciendo

Camine hasta salir del rio las armas están en el auto pero no las recogeré , los policías no me detectaron , fueron hacia la zona donde estaba el auto , en el rio

Decidi subir a la estación de metro , No tengo auto , En fin

Subi a la estación , pague el boleto y bueno mientras esperaba el metro , Ya que mi casa estaba a 2 estaciones revisaba mas la mochila

Sweetie pesaba aproximadamente 14 kg , Muy poco , Esta dormida , Es muy tierno

El dinero? , Aproximadamente 3000 pesos Robados

La pistola? Guardada en mi bolsillo

El metro había llegado , me subi y me sente , bueno les cuento algo?

Como delincuente (ahora EX) debes aprender a usar de todo Pistolas ,rifles , subfusiles , escopetas e incluso ametralladoras , francotiradores y para locura : Lanzacohetes

No pregunten como se usar tantas armas

El metro había llegado a la estación terminal , me bajo y camino como unas 2 cuadras cerca de mi casa , Abro la puerta y bueno me percato que solo paso 1 hora , era la 1:00 pm

Pongo el Noticiero , Si Telediario

Pasaban la nota del asalto

Reportera:Pues bien Licensiada , hace unos momentos se registro un asalto sobre la avenida Benito juarez , En una tienda de conveniencia , donde 2 sujetos armados ingresaron y al menos uno de ellos les disparo a 2 guardias , matándolos instantáneamente por tiro a la cabeza , huyeron en un auto robado y pues el auto quedo en el rio santa catarina donde agentes periciales registran esto , En el auto solo hay 1 persona sin vida , No se ha localizado la otra persona hasta el momento

Bueno almenos ya no me molestara el

Apago la TV y me puse a Desahogarme , Como Publicar en Paginas de Facebook , etc , a Sweetie la deje en el sillon

 **Primera Persona Sweetie Belle**

Estoy despertando….

Abro poco a poco mis ojos

Estoy en la casa de Jonathan

Primero recapitule

Jonathan , Es malo? , Robarle a la gente? , No lo se , ahora dudo mucho de el

Yo se que en Equestria casi no hay maldad pero…. Bueno aquí es todo lo contrario

Me levanto del sillón y exploro la casa , a ver donde estaba Jonathan

Despues de explorar un poco , encontré a Jonathan

Estaba en su cama sentado….

Me acerco a el y le pregunto

Yo:Jonathan?

Jonathan:Ya te levantaste Sweetie , Me alegra que estes bien

Yo:Si pero , te pregunto , Eres malo? , Porque robaste?

Jonathan:A mi no me agradaba robar , Solo lo hize porque…..Me obligaban

 **Primera Persona Jonathan**

Asi es , Andres era un criminal , me indujo a robar y de vez en cuando matar personas , A mi no me agradaba la idea pero me amenazaba diciéndome

Si rechazas esto , Te mato

Asi que tuve que aceptar a la fuerza pero ahora que no esta , puedo vivir en paz

Jonathan:Vamos a curar tus heridas

Sweetie se ve sus heridas , no eran graves pero aun asi

Fuimos a la sala , Agarre un botiquín lo abro , Saco vendas y alcohol

No soy un experto con esto , pero algo es algo

Jonathan:Sweetie ven

Ella se me acerca y yo….

Jonathan:Esto va a doler poquito

Tiro un poco de alcohol a la herida

Le ardio pero poco , hizo un quejido

Jonathan:Descuida , te pondré las vendas

Hago dicha acción , cabe recalcar que sus vendas las puse en su pata derecha (en el frente)

Bueno ahora ella esta bien , le dire que juegue , yo se que es un caballo pero aun asi me da curiosidad

Debajo de la TV esta mi Xbox , Lo enciendo

 **Primera Persona Sweetie Belle**

Me ha curado Jonathan , Valla ni Rarity hacia esto , Lo digo porque nunca me llegue a lesionar

Veo que Jonathan enciende algo , una caja negra con un símbolo blanco , una X

La pantalla de arriba comenzó a brillar de un color verde

"Xbox One"

Me pregunto para que será

Jonathan:Este , Ay videojuegos en tu mundo?

Yo:Si pero , bueno yo no jugaba porque no me gustaban , pero conocía a un amigo que le gustaban mucho

Jonathan: Pues , You wanna play? (Mostrandome un objeto negro con varios botones)

Yo: Que quieres decir con eso

Jonathan: Perdona , Quieres Jugar?

Yo:Pues no pierdo nada (agarro el objeto con mi telequinesis)

Jonathan:Puedes hacer telequinesis?

Yo:Pues soy una unicornio

Jonathan:Oh bueno perdona

La pantalla rápidamente mostro :

Call of Duty Black ops 3

Jonathan:Es mi juego favorito

Inspeccionaba esta cosa

Yo:Como se llama esto?

Jonathan:Eso se llama control y aquella pantalla se llama TV y esta caja negra se llama Xbox

Bueno revisaba el control , Habian palancas , gatillos , una cruz , y unos botones

A Verde

B Rojo

X Azul

Y Amarillo

Ahora la "TV" mostraba el menu del juego , valla tienen mas tecnología

Campaña , Multijugador y Zombis

Jonathan:Pues ya me pase la campaña , Ya soy prestigio en Zombies , Me voy a Multijugador

Ahora pasa al menú

Multijugador – Partida Publica

Jonathan:Sweetie picale a la A

Oprimo el botón A

Ahora pone : Buscar Partida – Punto Caliente

EL menú dejo de mostrarse y parece que estaba cargando la partida

Jonathan:Mira tu solo pica a cualquier botón asi entenderas

Yo:Pero soy una pony , uso mi magia para oprimir

Jonathan:Descuida se que tu puedes

Ahora la pantalla se dividio en 2

Escoger Clase:

Personalizada 1

Le oprimo ala A ya que decía que seleccionar

KN-44

Movi la palanca , el personaje se movia , Era en primera persona , El mapa se llamaba

Stronghold

 **Primera Persona Jonathan**

Yo se que es ridículo poner un pony a jugar videojuegos , pero me daba curiosidad

Hize mis primeras 2 kills , Sweetie no se movia tanto , Ella tenia la KN-44 Y yo la Kuda Reflex

Y asi paso en 5 partidas calculo

Siempre mataban a Sweetie y ella se quejaba , No mato a nadie , Pronto aprenderá lo se

Jonathan:Sweetie

SB: Si?

Jonathan:Puedes venir un momento?

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo , que les parecio fue largo , pero si se cumplieron las 2000 palabras , Nos vemos!**


	3. Antes de que ocurriera todo

**Me ire directo al grano.**

 **SB y Jonathan**

 **Capitulo 3 : Como ocurrio todo (Antes de Nueva Responsabilidad)**

POV:Shadow Life

Les explicare

Porque el humano no me vencio

Bueno tenia un as bajo la manga

Cuando caimos en los pinchos gigantes

Use un hechizo que solo se puede usar 1 SOLA VEZ

Consiste en crear un super-escudo , el mas poderoso jamas creado

 **Si quieren entender (Para los que no han leído Far Cry Equestria) Lean el capitulo Vida (Ultimo) Para que entiendan esto**

Con magia interior se hace , es difícil explicarlo pero fue un "piensa rápido"

Cuando caimos , yo fui levantado y pues fui teletransportado al castillo de las 2 hermanas

Ahí me escondi por uno dias

Recuerdo que ningún pony recordó nada

Planeaba destruir Equestria pero algo me sonaba

Jonathan

Ese nombre , El humano decía que ese iva a ser su sucesor , Alguien que me ….Derrotaria

Tonterias! , Celestia no sabe mi oscuro secreto

Soy solo un sirviente del demonio

Mefistofeles

El me adopto la fase 3 , Donde fui uno mas de sus demonios

Recuerdo ese dia

*Flashback*

(En el Infierno)

(demonios aplaudiendo)

Mefistofeles:Tu , Gran sirviente

Shadow Life: Si señor ( Se arrodilla)

Mefistofeles:Quiero que conquistes tierras y domines el universo entero

Shadow Life:Pero como señor?

Mefistofeles:Iras a una tierra , llamada Equestria , seras aliado de unas princesas , pero las traicionaras , atacaras , aprenderás , construirás

El me dio magia suficiente

Y me teletransporto a este nuevo mundo….

Equestria

*Flashback N2*

Yo un dia era mi graduación de estudiante de Celestia

Tenia tanto conocimiento de magia , creía ser muy poderoso igualitario a Starswirl

Y entonces oigo la voz de Mefistofeles diciéndome:

"Mata a todos los ponys AHORA!"

Yo hize caso y pues …..

(Escenario:Castillo de Canterlot)

Habian varios ponys , era mi graduación , premio por ser el pony mas inteligente de todos

Celestia:Y otorgo este premio a Shadow Life como el pony mas mágico-estudiante de Canterlot

Oia aplausos , ahora era hora de hacer caso

Ataco a un pony con mi cuerno , magia roja salía

Todos se asombran

Celestia:Que Carajos estas haciendo?

Shadow Life:Estoy haciendo una limpia

Ataque a todos los ponys posibles , una magia increíblemente poderosa

Ponys retorciéndose , Algunos corrian , otros no lo lograron y murieron , Guardias venían hacia mi , me daban flechazos pero los aguantaba , Tanta fue mi locura que olvide la palabra "bueno"

Al llegar de nuevo con Celestia , A tratar de asesinarla , ella lanzo un hechizo , yo lo iva a evitar pero oi de nuevo la voz de Mefistofeles

Mefistofeles:Dejate , Pronto tendras mas poder y Venganza

Hize caso a mi amo y me encerro en una dimensión desconocida , con mas criaturas

Estas criaturas fueron mis sirvientes , les enseñe a alabarme , crear un puto ejercito!

Pasaron 500 años , y Por fin fui libre

Goberne Equestria por unas semanas , Mande al humano al mundo alterno , Regreso , acabo con casi todo mi ejercito , pelee contra el pero yo Sali victorioso

Ahora les contare mi historia sobre los humanos

*FlashBack N3*

Como supe de los humanos?

Simple , cuando estudiaba con Celestia

Abia unos archivos secretos , una sala de los libros de StarSwirl

Yo una vez logre abrir la sala , de noche claro

Robe el libro

El libro se llamaba : "Humanos , Las peores criaturas del universo"

Lo lei , Habia muchas cosas interesantes

Su planeta se llamaba Tierra , Caminaban en 2 , Habia mucha violencia , en muchas ocasiones mencionaba a que los países mas conflictivos eran "Corea del Norte" , "Estados Unidos" , ETC

Lo que mas me llamo la atención fue , La existencia del Diablo y de Dios

Eran sus religiones , Dios bueno , Diablo malo

Recuerdo que Mefistofeles era sirviente del Diablo , Decia que Dios era su enemigo máximo

Me interesaron los humanos

Cada dia leia a escondidas sobre ellos

Hasta que…

Un dia Celestia me descubrió , con mi afán , que Se enojo mucho conmigo ese dia

Celestia:Porque lees eso?

Shadow Life:Este , por curiosidad

Celestia:Largate de aquí , ahora mismo!

Ahora bien , les explicare lo final de mi plan

*Flashback N4*

Recuerdo que una vez mi liberación , en el castillo vino una potra , una potra blanquesina

Le cegué la vista

Shadow Life:Creian que me derrotaron? , SE EQUIVOCAN!  
Potra:QUE QUIERES!

Shadow Life:Quiero equestria , El murió y ahora gobernare! Y tu insignificante potrilla de mierda , VETE AL CARAJO!

Le abri un portal , al planeta tierra , Porque?

Es parte de mi plan , Gobernare Equestria y luego la tierra , le tuve lastima por eso la traje alla

PERO ESE ESTUPIDO JONATHAN! , MIERDA!

*De regreso a la realidad*

(En Equestria)

 **Que paso después de que Sweetie fuera succionada?**

Shadow Life:Ahora gobernare TODO ESTE REINO!

Veo a las chicas , están encadenadas , 2 de sus hermanas , fueron encarceladas , y pronto , su pena de muerte

El cielo era rojizo

Todos los ponys con cadenas y mis sirvientes demonios

Shadow Life:SILENCIO!

Todos guardaron silencio y pararon

Shadow Life:PARA DAR INICIO AL SHOW INICIAREMOS LA DECAPITACION DE LOS PADRES DE NUESTRAS QUERIDAS AMIGAS! (risas malvadas)

Todos aplaudieron

 **Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo , se podrán salvar los padres de las mane 6?**

 **Compruebenlo en**

 **Siguiente Capitulo:Legado**


	4. Legado

**Bueno pues , Hay cosas que no les guste en el fic ,y este capitulo es uno de ellos**

 **Capitulo 4 : Legado**

POV:Applejack

Bueno , me preocupa que los padres de mis amigas vallan a asesinarlos

Mis padres

Bueno murieron

Desde antes , Nunca me dijeron porque

POV:Fluttershy

Mama , Papa No! , Oh

MIERDA!

Fluttershy:NO PUEDES ASESINARLOS HIJO DE…

Shadow Life me puso su cetro sobre mi boca , era muy filoso

Shadow Life:Calla el puto osico! O sufrirás lo mismo que ellos

Yo de inmediato me asuste y me puse a sollozar

Esto era una pesadilla

 **Pov:Pinkie Pie**

Normalmente yo no me pongo triste

Estoy con el pelo liso

Mis padres morirán

No quiero pensar en eso

POV:Rarity

Mis padres

Bueno no me preocupa tanto pero

Son mis padres!

No puedo hacer nada

Un momento

Sweetie Belle! Donde estará?

JONATHAN , JONATHAN , JONATHAN

Ese nombre retumba en mi cabeza

POV:Rainbow Dash

Papa , Mama

Scootaloo

Todo derrumbarse a mi alrededor

Que hicimos mal?

POV:Twilight sparkle

Papa , Mama

No puede ser

Un momento , Jonathan , ese nombre me suena

Shadow Life:Preparense por que la carnicería comienza….

AHORA!

En ese momento sacaron un machete

De muy alto filo

 **Un poco de Gore**

Se acercaron a los padres de Rainbow Dash

Shadow Life:LOS PRIMEROS SERAN ESTAS ESCORIAS

Los padres de RD fueron escoltados hasta el pony , cuyo machete era muy filoso

Shadow Life:CUT HERE NOW! (shadow Life a veces hablara en ingles)

Ahora bien el machete fue hacia abajo inmediatamente

Aquellos padres felices y que tuvieron una hermosa hija , yacen muertos

La cabeza de los 2 ponys fue cortada y ensangrentada

 **POV:Jonathan**

 **Planeta Tierra**

Ha pasado 1 semana desde que vi a Sweetie Belle

Ella esta dormida , en mi cuarto , la deje dormir

Estoy en mi sala pensativo

Siento algo , un escalofrio recorre todo mi cuerpo

Papa , Mama

No quiero hablar de eso

Siento como una extraña sensación

He sido la peor persona del mundo

Jonathan , Quien eres tu?

Fui el legado de alguien?

 **POV:Fluttershy**

Papa , Mama no!

Shadow Life:SEGUNDO ACTO!

Varios de sus guardias aplaudieron

Rainbow Dash no quiere hablar , esta con la cabeza hacia abajo

Quiero llorar no quiero ver

Pero siento que algo me obliga a verlo

Esta vez los asesinarían con flechazos

2 guardias tenían arcos , con una flecha , De fuego

Mis padres fueron amarrados

Shadow Life:MATENLOS AHORA

La flecha les dio en la cabeza , fueron incinerados

 **POV:Pinkie pie**

Oh papa , Mama

Esta vez morirán una pared de cuchillos

Shadow Life :LA PARED DE CUCHILLOS!

Pusieron 2 paredes de cuchillos sobre ellos , esta vez eran amarrados la pared se cerraba mas y mas

Hasta que

No pudieron lograrlo

Sangre chorreaba por la zona

Estaban aplaudiendo , asi de rápido pierdes a tus seres queridos

 **POV:Twilight**

Papa , Mama

Moriran aventados a un pozo de lava

Shadow Life:AVIENTENLOS AL POZO DE LAVA!

El pozo apenas era visible desde donde me encontraba

Estan llorando , Mama Papa

NO PUEDE SER! NO PUEDO HACER NADA!

SOY UNA ESCORIA!

Ellos ahora son aventados y ahora no vivirán para contarlo

 **POV:Rarity**

Papa , Mama

Moriran?

No lo se, Shadow Life esta pensando en la forma de Tortura , se le ocurrio una

Shadow Life:CORTENLOS CON LA MOTOSIERRA

No se que sea eso pero sacaron un aparato de un filo muy largo

Hacia un ruido muy quejumbroso , Ellos tienen miedo

Estare sola

NO!

Rarity:PAPA , MAMA!

Toda su sangre es derramada en el suelo

Shadow Life:NO PUDIERON HACER NADA SUS PADRES MURIERON

 **POV JONATHAN**

 **PLANETA TIERRA**

NO VOY A QUEDARME CON BRAZOS CRUZADOS!

Voy a la cama de Sweetie en mi cuarto

Jonathan:Sweetie!

Ella se despierta de golpe

SB:Jonathan , TUVE UNA PESADILLA

Jonathan:Cual , cuéntame

SB:Necesito regresar a Equestria

Jonathan : Pero porque?

SB:Mis-Mis padres , Agh! Siento algo , La princesa Luna me habrá dado ese llamado

Sweetie baja la cabeza , una lagrima sale de su cara

Yo le acaricio la cara

Jonathan:Sweetie , hare lo que sea pero yo cuidare de ti , No soporto las personas que asesinen a otros , por eso deje de ser el mismo , Como haremos para ir a Equestria

SB: (Llorando) No-No lose

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Siguiente Capitulo**

 **Capitulo 5:El Plan de Regreso**


	5. El plan de regreso

**Bueno chicos perdonen por la tardanza pero aca esta**

 **Sb y Jonathan**

 **Capitulo 5 : El plan de regreso**

 **POV:Jonathan**

Jonathan:Como que no sabes tiene que haber una forma

Sweetie:NO LO SE SOY UNA POTRA!

Sweetie nunca me había gritado asi

Jonathan:Sweetie

Ella me ve triste

Jonathan:Yo perdi a mis padres y nunca me rendi , Yo tratare de una forma de que REGRESEMOS a Equestria

Sweetie:R-Regresemos

Jonathan:Olvida esa palabra , pero hallare la forma

Fui a mi ordenador , Abri Google maps

Mi padre trabajaba de soldado en la 7ma zona militar , Me decía que habían cosas secretas en la área , pero nisiquiera el pudo verlas , eran rumores que se esparcían

Mmm , Esta en Escobedo , Pero no voy a entrar asi namas , me armare pero como? , Recuerdan que les dije que era profesor? , Bien , UN MOMENTO TENGO QUE DAR CLASES EN 10 MINUTOS!

Fui a cambiarme rápidamente , Cuando termine estaba como todo profesor , una camisa de cuadros verde , pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros

Jonathan:Sweetie

Ella se encontraba viendo la TV

Eran las 12:00 , Habia empezado con la Julia

Pasan los titulares , Hombre muere en enfrentamiento , roban a cristalazos , típico de esta ciudad

Apago la tv

Jonathan:Sweetie No deberías ver eso

Sweetie:Solo quería saber como daban las noticias aquí , ya que en ponyville no existen estas cosas

Jonathan:Es diferente , Sweetie te gustaría ir conmigo a dar clases?

Sweetie:Claro! , como mi maestra Cherilee me daba

que?

Sweetie:Dejalo (Sonrisa)

Me lleve mi mochila , Sweetie se puso en mi mochila para esconderse

Salgo de la casa y enciendo mi auto

Ahora arranco el auto y mientras iba conduciendo

Sweetie se sale de mi mochila y se sienta en un asiento de atrás

Jonathan:Sweetie , no te salgas te verán

Sweetie:Pero , yo solo quiero ver

Jonathan:Bien pero no levantes mucho la cabeza

Avenida Plutarco Diaz Calles

Era un trafico inmenso , maldita sea voy atrasado

Y para acabarla….

Un auto de multimedios Tv estaba estacionado , La reportera se acerco a mi , el semáforo estaba en rojo

Reportera:Y si licenciada , como usted comenta , Hay mucho trafico en la zona de Plutarco elias calles en el municipio de Guadalupe , Vamos a entrevistar a uno de los afectados , Buen dia señor cual es su nombre

Jonathan

Reportera:Muy bien Jonathan , cuanto tiempo lleva aquí?

Jonathan:Pues acabo de llegar pero ando de prisa porque soy maestro

Reportera:Y que le exigiría al gobierno?

Jonathan:Pues que hagan carriles express , Mire ya cambio

Y pues arranque el carro , no me gusta ser entrevistado por estos medios de comunicación

Sweetie se quedaba viendo por el espejo de atrás

POV:REPORTERA

Maria Julia me dice por el micrófono

Maria Julia : Oiga compañera no vio lo que estaba detrás de ese auto?

Yo:No por?

 **PASEMOS A LA TELEVISORA**

Luis Carlos: A ver Lic que vio usted

Maria Julia:Mire compañero que es esto? , Habia visto algo parecido?

Era una foto del auto de Jonathan , atrás se miraban unos ojos grandes verdes y lo que parecía ser un cuerno blanco

Luis Carlos:Lic esta alucinando o que?

Maria Julia:En serio compañero , eso no es editado Cambiando de tema , Les regalaremos ests boletos para el juego de Tigres vs Rayados Marque al 88806688 ( **Numero Real , No lo Marquen :v)** ,Mire vamos a una pausa comercial volvemos

-Anuncios de Comex-

POV:Jonathan

Habia llegado a la escuela

Me baje del auto y le dije a Sweetie que se pusiera en mi mochila , ella asintió y se puso en la misma

Bueno , es hora de idear el plan de regreso pero primero mi trabajo!

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Siguiente Capitulo : La primera Proteccion de Sweetie Belle**

 **Perdonen tan corto capitulo , pero esque me duelen las manos pero hago lo posible para las 600 palabras , Nos vemos!**


End file.
